Excuses
by ArticBells
Summary: Bella and Alice were friends in High School, though Alice treated Bella like crap. Now, after College, Bella goes with her fiancée Edward Cullen home to meet the parents. But who gets more shocked? Edward's parents, or Edward's sister Alice?
1. Forgot

**Excuses **

By 1sab3ll3 W16lock

**A/N:** Happy new story-day! I think I make more stories, than actual chapters! d:

I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer owns!

See you at the bottom!

**Beta: BellaCullen884**

* * *

"Come on Alice, pick up the damn phone!" I hissed into my ringing cell phone, and waited.

I stood in the school's parking lot; Alice had promised me to drive me home after school and here I stood, alone in an empty parking lot. This wasn't the first time, far from. But I was still shocked that she didn't take the phone.

I heard a huge blast coming from the sky, I quickly looked up at the grey clouds as rain started to fall and I saw bright lightning shooting against the forest in the horizon line, just as Alice's voicemail picked up for the seventh time. I sighed and started to walk toward the road, preparing myself for a wet and cold journey home.

About four minutes later I was walking with water to my knees, dripping wet and unbelievable chilly air wiping me repeatedly. I heard a car honk behind me loudly and I turned around; the car was coming right toward me at a high speed. In the last second I threw myself into the ditch alongside the road. I, unluckily, fell into a mud puddle. I almost cried right there.

The car stopped about twenty feet down the road, and I faintly heard a door slam, and heavy footsteps towards me.

I looked up from the puddle I still lay in; it was a tall guy with dark skin, long silky black hair and deep brown eyes. He was quite handsome, and I noticed that he had great abs under his soon-to-be wet t-shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, there was just so much rain I couldn't see anything! I'm normally a great driver, but I was in a hurry and its just-.." he said as he helped me stand, but I interrupted him.

"It's okay; I was walking in a bad spot. If it's your fault, then I guess it's just as much mine." I smiled to him. I must look like such a mess, wet from top to bottom, dripping with mud and tired.

He flashed me a bright white smile, and gave me his hand: "I'm Jacob Black,"

"Bella Swan," I responded, my hand disappeared into his huge palm. He was warm, I smiled back.

"Bella Swan, as in Charlie Swan's daughter?" he asked stunned. I sighed.

"Yeah, Charlie Swan's daughter."

"It's just that, my dad Billy Black is good friends with Charlie." He told me. I smiled brightly, but shivered unexpectedly. _God it was cold._

"Oh, let me drive you home!" he offered quickly.

"I don't want to be trouble, really-..." I started but got interrupted by him.

"Oh nonsense! Of course I'll drive you. I nearly killed you it's the least I could do!" He said and dragged me toward his car. I sighed happily when I finally sat inside his warm and dry car. Jacob flashed me a smile, and started the car. The car seemed pretty old, but it was still great. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep before he woke me up.

"Bella, wake uuuup!" he said with a high-pitched voice. I couldn't help but giggle at him; I could easily find myself being friends with this boy. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Jacob, then I noticed that the rain had stopped, and lastly that we were at my house.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked him confused.

"Everybody knows where the Chief lives," he said and winked to me.

"Oh," I blushed.

After a moment I asked him: "Would you like to come in? Oh, and it's totally understandable if you don't want to, I mean you don't know me and… Yeah," I blushed again when I realized I was babbling.

"Oh, I'm sorry I have to go to a friend's house today," he said and gave me a small smile.

"Oh," I let the disappointment float over me.

"But what about Saturday?" he asked me, I looked up at him shocked. _He wanted to use time with me? Seriously?_

"Sure," I said stunned.

"Great, then I'll see you Saturday, your house?" He asked me smiling.

"Okay," I said still slightly stunned by him. He had just met me, and he wanted to use his Saturday with me?

"Deal," he smiled.

"See you Saturday then," I jumped out of his car, and winked as he drove away.

Okay, now I just had to put some dry clothes on.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is the first chapter. Which you probably have guesses! ;)

I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for next chapter!

**R&R**


	2. Hurt

**Excuses **

By 1sab3ll3 W16lock

I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer owns!

See you at the bottom!

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

"Bella, I need a dress for my date with Collin!" Alice told me in lunch.

"He asked you out?" I asked her shocked. Last week she had said to me that Collin was the biggest jerk in the world.

Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Duh! I told you like yesterday!"

"No. You didn't." I said shortly. She looked at me like I was the dump one of us.

"Oh, that's right. I told Lauren about that." She giggled of herself.

"Well you could totally have asked me!" she huffed and turned to talk with Lauren at her other side.

I gaped at her in shock. Until I realized I wasn't going to get any form of contact with her, then I turned to Tyler.

"Wanna go you a date?" he asked me. I surely didn't have any other plans.

"Sure," I answered. Normally I would have told him no, but I was hurt by Alice and just wanted something else to think about.

I was lying in my bed, alone, crying my eyes out. My long time boyfriend Tyler had, minutes ago, broken up with me over a text message…

Yeah, that stuff freaking hurt.

All I needed at the moment was to feel some supporting arms around, and hear some sweet words.

I reached for my cell, calling Alice up. It rang seven times until she took it, I heard her stifling her perky giggling.

"Hello?" she giggled into the phone.

"Hey Alice," I sobbed. I heard her whisper something muffled.

"What do you want?" she asked her voice turning cold.

"Eh.. I just…" I started but got interrupted by Alice.

"Oh, spit it out already!"

"Tyler broke up with me," I said and sobbed again.

"Bella I can't handle this right now…" she sighed irritated. A strangling sound escaped my throat. Was she serious?

"Alice, he broke up with me in a text message…" I said. But the only thing I got as a response was the phone beeping.

She hung up on me.

Fifteen minutes later I knocked on Alice's front door.

Alice's mother Mary opened the door.

"Bella!" she greeted me loudly.

"Is Alice home?" I asked her, giving her a fake smile.

"Yeah, she's in her room. You can just go right up." She answered me perkily, and stepped back for me to walk in.

I quickly worked the stairs, and decided to just walk into her room.

I quickly opened her pink door; everything was pink in her room. I gasped and took a step back as I saw her. She was lying in her, pink, bed. On her, pink, covers. Giving head to Tyler.

I screamed. That's when they noticed me.

"Knock much, would ya?" Alice snapped at me, as Tyler quickly jumped off of the bed and got his pants on.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled at them both.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked and took a step towards me.

"What do you mean, what do you mean!" I pushed her slightly. She fell into Tyler, who was still working on his pants.

"Bitch!" she wretched, and slapped me. I fell backwards onto her, pink, floor. I looked up at her, tears in my eyes, blood dripping from my lip.

"We're so not friends anymore, Alice." I said angry, jumping up and walked out of her room. I heard Alice run after me.

"Bella wait!"

I stopped on the top stair step, and then turned to her.

"I don't know what your problem is Bella, but he was free. You told me yourself that you guys broke up!" she said loudly, panic rising in her voice.

"That was fifteen minutes ago, Alice." I snapped and turned to run down the stairs.

"Bella wait!" She yelled again. I turned again to her.

"Please, don't go Bella! I have no one other than you!" she begged me, though her eyes told me differently. They were filled with despise, and panic.

"I don't care," I said and with that I was gone.

I cried although the weekend.

I cried because I lost my boyfriend, I cried because I lost my best friend, and I cried because I had been so stupid to let them stay in my life for so long.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please leave a sweet review!**


	3. Meeting

**Excuses**

By 1sab3ll3 W16tlock

**A/N:** Thank you! I've worked _so _hard on this story! Please leave a review!

I don't own anything, Stephenie does!

See you at the bottom!

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

"Turn right at the... Eh, right there!" I yelled at Edward. He quickly turned, getting honks from cars behind us.

"Smooth," I mumbled and smiled slightly as I looked down at the map in my hands.

"Geez, Bella. Are you sure I shouldn't take over the map?" Edward exclaimed, though I heard the playfulness in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. You would kill us both, if you drove _and_ held the map." I stated holding my eyes on the map.

"And you're not?" I heard him mumble.

"Hey, it's not my fault the map won't work with me!" I said giggling, I saw him smile in the corner of my eye.

Two hours later we finally got to Forks Welcome sign. So many memories floated through my mind as I saw the too green trees, the old cement roads, and the few small stores.

I bounced in my seat, half nervous, half excided. We were going to Edward's parent's house, and to Charlie's house to tell them we were getting married. I was partly sorry for them; I mean their children come home from College with not only boyfriend/girlfriend, but fiancé. Huge shocker!

I had already told Renée, she should be at Charlie's by now. But she promised not to tell anyone.

Edward's siblings were at his parents also. They were all expecting a family reunion, well they would get that, just plus a new member.

I was so excited.

I felt Edward's hand envelop mine as he drove along a long private path. I stole a glance his way, he was smiling nervously. I looked out the window; a huge house appeared before us. It was modern, but in an antic way. Beautiful.

Edward stopped the car, smiled to me, then walked out and around the front of the car to open my door. He took my hand as he opened my door, and together we walked up to the front door.

Edward and I breathed in at the same time, then with one last glance in my way Edward rang the doorbell.

And then we waited. Suddenly, out of the blue, a caramel haired woman appeared on the other side of the door. She quickly opened the door and smiled to us both.

She was dressed in a glamorous feminine dark blue dress, and black pumps. She had pale, almost white skin, dark green eyes, and dark pink lips. She was beautiful.

I could only imagine how plain I looked at her side, in my flowery tunic, and dark jeans…

"Edward! I've missed you so much, your father and I have waited so long for you to come!" she said and threw herself at him, hugging him and gushing around him. It was almost as if she didn't see me. I stepped a small step away from them, letting go of Edward's hand. I felt like I wasn't supposed to be there, like it was a too private moment.

I felt out of place.

My father had never been one with words. Or hugs for that sake. And my mother was extremely glad whenever she saw me, but not like this. It became uncomfortable to be there.

Edward's mother kept roaming around him, talking to him, not even giving him time to progress an answer.

"Oh you must be freezing out here, come on let's get inside!" she suddenly said, then pulled him inside like a lightning bolt. Just as I was going to go after then the door shut right in front of my face.

"Jeez!" I yelled and stumbled back. And then I just stood there. Normally I should just open the door and follow them, but it felt wrong to just go inside somebody's house. But it's not really just somebody's house, its Edward's parent's house for God's sake. It's not that bad.

I sighed deeply, and then just as I was going to open the door I heard a loud booming voice behind me.

"Hello! Who're you?" I quickly turned around on my heels, only to come face to face with a huge man with brown curls and enormous muscles. I'm pretty sure I squeaked.

"I'm sorry I was just! And then they! And I just tried to! But then it was!" I was babbling, but I couldn't stop myself, though the huge man before me clearly could. A big hand covered my mouth, shutting me up. I looked up from him hand, and up at his face; he was smiling down at me, with dimples. Suddenly all my nervousness fell off of me, and only because of those dimples. He looked cute, and you couldn't be scared of a cute tall freaking man!

"Hello," he smiled to me. I smiled too, under his hand. "My name is Emmett, who are you?" he asked me and slowly took his hand away from my mouth.

"Bella," I sighed.

"Bella." He tasted the name in his mouth, and then smiled to me.

"Well, Bella. What are you doing here?" he asked me and bobbed on his feet. Forth and back.

"I'm here with Edward," I said and smiled. The smile fell from his face, and he looked shocked at me.

"And I who though he was gay..." he whispered barely aloud for me to hear. Apparently he knew Edward. I giggled and shook my head. He definitely wasn't.

"Well in that case, follow my lead!" he said suddenly loud again. He pulled me with him inside the house, and dragged me up a beautiful magnificent staircase. I was even more awed with the inside of the huge house. I looked around the walls as Emmett kept dragging up.

A little voice in my head told me that he could be dangerous, but if it was in Edward's parent's house, then I guess it couldn't be that bad.

"Hey Emmett?" I asked. He stopped and turned to me quickly.

"Yeah?" he teased slowly.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm Eddikins brother," he said and winked to me, then started to run the stair again. I quickly followed him.

He pulled me into a dark room, and then turned on the light. A huge dark blue room appeared. It was clearly a boy room, it had action figures on shelves, on the floor, everywhere, together with cars, a few teddy bears, books, and almost everything was red and blue. A few jeans and t-shirt were also a part of the huge mess. I walked deeper into the room. I took a small action figure into my hand, weighting it. It was made of tin and covered with nice details made with painting. Impressing.

A picture on a dark shelve caught my eye. I was a portrait for a young boy, probably ten? Eleven? He had hair to the ears, a toothy grin, and some red shiny stuff around his mouth. I instantly smiled. It was clearly Edward as a little boy.

I picked the photo up, and looked more at it.

"Bella?" I heard Edward yell from downstairs.

"Oh," I quickly turned around to run down to him.

I quickly ran down the stairs with Emmett in my heels.

"Bella!" Edward sighed as he saw me.

"Look what I found!" I sang and showed him the picture of him I had found. Edward looked shortly at it, and then groaned looking away.

"Where did you find that?" he asked pained. I giggled.

"Emmett showed me your old room, and I found it!"

It wasn't before Edward looked towards the still smiling Emmett, that I saw that we had an audience.

A blond Goddess stood in a pink silk dress and stared at us with a small secret smile, Emmett had walked behind her snaking his arms around her, I immediately recognized her as Rosalie Hale. A tall dirty blond man also stood in the big group, he had a light shirt on with dark pants, and he was smirking at us. I also spotted Edward's mother with a tall blond man on her arm, which I guess was Edward's dad? I gasped as I saw who the tall blond man stood with in his arms; she was small, perky, black haired, pink lipped, Alice.

My eyes started to water slightly, and I felt my face turn red with anger. I took a hot step towards her, I was seeing red.

* * *

**Uhhh! Cliffie! Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**


End file.
